


Eachother

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Damn, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Love Confessions, anyway merry christmas heres some jorleesi, can i tag this as angst idk if this is rlly angst, is this the first time ive properly written m and f, sorta angst with a sorta happy ending, whatever u guys can read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Jorah Mormont is a man of many faults. And a man who can't keep his emotions in check, especially his feelings for Daenerys Targaryen.How can Mormont confess his feelings for the woman he loves? How will Daenerys even take it?
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Eachother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miloissleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloissleepy/gifts).



> JORLEESI TIME!! i stg this is the first time ive written a proper m/f fic and im sorta proud of this??
> 
> also this is taking place during season 2 in Qarth bc this a gift for my friend :))
> 
> so yeah merry christmas!!

Jorah Mormont is a man of many faults. Some might call him a traitor or a deserter, a murderer, or even just a plain coward. Even in his heart, he knew that some of the things people say aren’t too far off from the actual truth.

But who could blame him? It seemed like he was life’s punching bag. Nothing ever seemed to go well for him. The things that he did to Daenerys… Could she ever even forgive the man for that? She doesn’t know yet, but what if she finds out? What will happen to him? How would Daenerys feel about such a betrayal from the man she supposedly trusted the most.

Especially since the man started developing feelings for the Dragon Queen.

He was only supposed to feel resentment and hatred for her, as commanded by his former superior, but he couldn’t just not listen to his heart. The way her smile seemed like the only thing on this planet, the way her beauty would ward off any negativity… Even Mormont eventually realized that he was completely and utterly infatuated with Daenerys Targaryen.

The man was sitting inside his room, not really in the mood to admire the beauty of Qarth. Not when he had other things in mind. He was absentmindedly rocking back and forth, seemingly incredibly stressed. He didn’t even know why he was so afraid. He has talked to Daenerys. He knows Daenerys. So why then did he think he couldn’t talk to her at all?

His mind keeps going back to the things he has done to her, the things he has continually kept doing behind her back. Jorah feels like the worst person in the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms. The things he’s done to her - it’s irredeemable, how can he face her in this sta- 

“Jorah? Are you here?”

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no-

Daenerys seemingly out of nowhere appeared in front of the man, her expression forever stuck in that neutral, yet upset look. This wasn’t helping Jorah calm down in the slightest - it made him feel like a criminal who has to speak his final words before getting executed.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m f-fine, khaleesi. Thank you for the concern.”

“Are you sure? You seem oddly pale?” Her face now had a worried look plastered on it, and Jorah felt like he was sinking into a deep, dark pit. 

“I just still need to get used to Qarth is all.”

“Are you homesick?”

“I’m not, khaleesi, I don’t feel homesick when I’m around you.” Smooth, Jorah, real smooth. Real stealer of hearts with those pickup lines. 

“That’s flattering. But, you needn’t look so distraught, I’ve come here just to chat. We haven’t really had the time to do that lately.”

Chat? Chat about what? Even though Daenerys had reassured the older man, he still felt like his entire body could collapse at any moment now. That small smile… Jorah thought it was the cutest thing on the planet, but it can often be a very, very deceptive look. What if she found out and was actually here in his room to kill the man? All these thoughts were racing in the man’s mind before he felt a small hand brush over his own, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Is everything really alright? You can talk to me, you know.”

Forget it, Mormont. She most definitely doesn’t feel the same way. She’s a recent widow, after all. And what are you? A gross old man who betrayed the woman he loves, knowing it’ll hurt her. Knowing she’ll eventually find out. There was no winning for him. He couldn’t tell her, he couldn’t. You’re just an idiot, Jorah Mormont.

“Actually, there’s one thing, khaleesi…”

Idiot. Absolute goddamn idiot. Now you can’t escape it. You dug your own grave, now go and lie in it. Way to make a fool of yourself. 

“What is it, Jorah?”

Mormont opened his mouth and tried to speak, but fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, he couldn’t. His eyes were involuntarily darting on their own as he couldn’t bring himself to look at the Targaryen. The amount of guilt he felt for potentially being the one to break her heart because of his own stupid and selfish feelings, especially because of the promises he made to Daenerys…

He doesn’t want to hurt her. That’s the last thing he ever wants to do to her. Because he loves her, he loves her so very much.

“Jorah. Look at me.”

Daenerys had now gripped both of Jorah’s shoulders with as much strength as she could muster up. She was staring at the man rather coldly, yet they had compassion hidden deep inside. She was completely and utterly serious.

“Whatever you say to me won’t affect my view of you. You have proven yourself time and time again to be my most loyal of companions and nothing you say will ever make me view you in a negative life. If its eating you up this much, it must be something important, so please… Just… talk to me, alright?”

“I love you, Daenerys.”

Mormont didn’t realize he was holding his breath or keeping his eyes closed. The room felt completely silent, and that’s finally when the man decided to open his eyes and look at Daenerys. She wasn’t looking at him anymore, instead she was staring at the ground, her arms crossed on her chest, tapping her foot on the tile.

He wanted to cry. Or run. Or just throw himself out of the window just to save the Daenerys the trouble. He couldn’t read her expression, but by her body language, Mormont thought he had messed up and messed up big time. He wanted to yell, pull his own hair out. He’d rather get flayed or butchered by Roose Bolton himself than to stand in this room, completely mortified. 

He was frozen in place, he didn’t what to do. Should he say something? Touch her? Leave? Jump out the window? This was the worst moment of his goddamn life. He should have stayed silent, should have lied and told Daenerys everything was alright. Why does that woman have to be so fucking persuasive? Why does-

His thoughts were cut off by Daenerys’s sudden embrace. She was hugging the man, burying her face in his chest. Jorah thought he was in some kind of dream, a fantasy. This couldn’t be real. This just couldn’t be real.

“Kh-Khaleesi?” 

Daenerys released her grip and held Mormont’s face in her hand, smiling lightly at him. She looked like such an angel, he thought.

“You were worried about such a little thing like that?”

“I-I m-mean i-”

“We can’t control who we love. Don’t feel guilty about such a thing like that, you idiot. You’re perfectly fine.”

“Daenerys…”

Daenerys brought Jorah’s face closer to her own and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jorah felt like he was going to melt into the tile below him. The kiss was brief and after it finished, Daenerys smiled warmly at the older man before grabbing his hand, staring deeply into his eyes.

“You’re a good man, Jorah Mormont. Thank you for being honest with me.”

Mormont couldn’t bring himself to speak and watched as Daenerys slowly let go of his hand and started leaving the room. Before she left, Daenerys turned around and gave Jorah a bright smile, the man’s face turning even more red, earning a chuckle from the Targaryen.   
Jorah Mormont felt like he could die right then and there and be at peace. A weight was lifted off his shoulders. He couldn’t be any happier, yet this was the saddest he had felt his entire life. He told the love of his life that he loved her, yet he had also betrayed her. Her words were a dagger in his heart, but that heart was filled with so much love and happiness, he could put off his negativity for at least a few hours.

“You’re a special woman, Daenerys Targaryen…”

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: @trubonny


End file.
